


A Sight

by librasiren



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librasiren/pseuds/librasiren
Summary: Ada pelangi, di bola matamu. A flash fiction.
Relationships: Kimata Syoya/Tsurubo Shion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	A Sight

\---

"Waah, pelangi!"

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba memecah keheningan di kelas nyaris kosong, menjelang senja hari itu. Shion yang terduduk nyaman sembari mendengarkan musik favoritnya di lantai kelas setelah menyingkirkan bangkunya, tersadar dari kantuknya. Ia mengangkat kepala, mengarah pada sumber suara.

Pemuda yang menjadi sumber suara sudah mengabaikan majalah yang hingga menit sebelumnya masih dalam genggamannya, dengan santai menaiki mejanya untuk duduk di bingkai jendela kelas; agar leluasa pandangannya menikmati pelangi yang ditemukannya. Angin sepoi meniup rambut hitam legamnya, juga _gakuran_ berpotongan pendeknya.

" _Tiati jatoh_ , Syoya-" ada nada khawatir tipis pada ujar malasnya, namun hanya itu saja. Shion tidak terlalu tertarik pada fenomena alam (ia akan berpikir ulang kalau itu fenomena _kaijuu_ atau UFO tentu saja), hingga seruan Syoya sama sekali tidak menggerakkannya dari posisi duduk nyamannya.

Baru saja, hujan yang telah mengguyur sejak siang hari berhenti dan berganti dengan sinar oranye mentari senja. Hanya tersisa mereka berdua di kelas, karena menanti hujan reda dengan klaim tidak membawa payung. Selagi menanti hujan reda, tidak ada interaksi berarti antara mereka. Selain saling bertukar permen yang mereka bawa, Shion memilih menyerah pada kantuk setelah beberapa kali putaran _playlist_ -nya, sementara Syoya masih membaca majalah dengan topik yang tidak Shion pahami. Iringan bunyi tetes hujan yang jatuh mendominasi hening antara mereka, tapi Shion tidak membencinya. Itu bukan keheningan yang canggung, sebaliknya, ia bersyukur.

Tatap Shion tak lepas dari punggung Syoya yang terduduk di kusen jendela membelakanginya. Tampaknya pelangi terlihat sangat menarik bagi Syoya hingga repot-repot memanjat jendela begitu. Shion melepas kekeh kecil, "Pemandangannya bagus _banget_ , ya."

Syoya menoleh. Senyum lebar tak lekang menghiasi wajahnya saat dengan semangat menepuk-nepuk sisi kosong kusen jendela, "Ya, _'kan_? Sini, _lo_ juga naik! Sini!"

"Maksud _gue_ , _lo_ yang bagus-" Shion menjawab cepat. Namun menyadari apa yang dikatakannya, ia segera membuang jauh pandangannya sambil berharap Syoya tidak menyadari maksud tersembunyi dalam ucapnya.

Shion sesaat mencuri pandang pada Syoya yang tak bergeming. Tampaknya sih, memang tidak. Syoya kemudian dengan santai memutar duduknya menghadap Shion sembari mengayungkan kedua tungkai kakinya dengan bebas, "Dari sini pemandangannya lebih bagus, loh-"

Shion samar menghela nafas lega. Mungkin kali ini ia turuti saja kemauan Syoya untuk bergabung dengannya, lagipula ia juga sudah lama tidak melihat pelangi. Ia baru bersiap beranjak ketika Syoya menambahkan ucapnya.

"--soalnya _gue_ bisa _liat lo_."

\---

OMAKE

  
"Lah, itu _lo_ bawa payung??" tanya Shion, dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Ia merasa terkhianati. Bagaimana bisa Syoya membohonginya seperti ini?

"Tapi kecil _'kok_?" Syoya menjawab dengan ringan. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah bak merajuk, seolah tidak merasa telah membohongi Shion.

"Terus kenapa _kalo_ kecil? _'Kan_ _lo_ gak perlu sampe pulang kesorean _'gini_." buru Shion dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

"Ya _'kan_ jadi gak bisa kita pake pulang berdua _lah_?" balas Syoya tak kalah ngototnya.

"... oh." Shion kehilangan kata-kata. Mendadak, mukanya terasa hangat hingga ia harus menutupinya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. " _Oh_."

"Shion?" Syoya bertanya dengan khawatir, lantas menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Shion, " _Lo_ demam?"

"Gak, cuma--" tangannya menggenggam tangan Syoya yang masih di dahinya, "--tiba-tiba sadar ternyata _gue_ sayang _banget_ sama _lo aja_."

Kali ini, giliran Syoya yang memerah padam.

\---

TAMAT.

**Author's Note:**

> STARGAZER segera rilis 26 Agustus 2020, gan.


End file.
